clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Cannon
__NOEDITSECTION__ For the geared up version in the home village, go to Cannon. "Double cannons, double shots per cannon, It's a double-double dose of trouble!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **Double Cannons fire rapid bursts of cannonballs at ground troops, with four shots per volley. **Double Cannons are only available in the Builder Base. They are unlocked at Builder Hall 2. **The Master Builder can Gear Up s in the Home Village which will allow it to toggle between its normal firing mode and a mode that behaves similarly to the Double Cannon. This requires a level 7 Cannon in the Home Village and a level 4 Double Cannon in the Builder Base. **While Double Cannons do high damage per second, they have a short range and cannot attack air troops. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Double Cannons can destroy most ground troops of relative level in one burst, namely Raged Barbarians, Sneaky Archers, Bombers, Cannon Carts and Night Witches. This makes Double Cannons useful to pick off smaller troops when they are in small numbers. **Double Cannons are powerful defenses against ground tanks such as the Boxer Giant or the Battle Machine. A few volleys can do significant damage to them. **Their short range prevents them from protecting buildings in front of them from Sneaky Archers if a separates the Double Cannon and the building. It may still be useful to leave a building in front of them to prevent Sneaky Archers from easily destroying them under their cloak. **Although it has high damage output, the Double Cannon has a weakness against large swarms, as their burst only targets one unit. You will find it useful to protect Double Cannons with splash-damaging defenses like the Multi Mortar or the Roaster. Its inability to attack air also means that you should also protect Double Cannons with air-targeting defenses like s. *'Offensive Strategy' **Air troops such as the have little to worry from a Double Cannon since the Double Cannon cannot attack them. However, the Double Cannon can still distract them and prevent them from attacking more important buildings. **The Double Cannon is weak against large swarms. This makes them easy to overwhelm with Raged Barbarians or Skeletons from the Drop Ship. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, the Double Cannon appears as two cannons tied together with rope, with copper plating on the sides, on top of a hole in the ground surrounded by wooden planks and some leaves. **At level 2, the rope holding them together is now strapped to them as well, and the planks rearrange slightly. **At level 3, the ropes are now positioned like they were at level one, the planks surrounding the hole become more substantial, and instead of two separate Cannon barrels tied together, the two barrels are joined together as one piece. Most of the leaves which were on it disappear. **At level 4, the Cannons become bigger. The corners of the base receive metal corners with copper rivets. All the ropes and leaves disappear and the barrels have a copper band around the front. **At level 5, the Cannons become substantially larger and another copper band appears near the back of the barrels. The base is reinforced by copper plates. **At level 6, the front copper band turns golden. The corners change to square wooden plates with golden square fasteners on them. The front of the barrels also gain copper plating. **At level 7, the rear copper band turns golden. The base gains a brighter color scheme, with golden plates in between each corner. **At level 8, the barrel and corners gain golden rings. The back of the barrels turn gold and the back band gets thicker in the middle. ---- *'Trivia' **Although the Double Cannon shoots burst fire of 4 shots, the Double Cannon will not separate the shots on different troops. For example, if it targets a Sneaky Archer with a low health, the 1st shot will kill it and the remaining 3 will be wasted. **Although the description implies that the two cannon barrels fire two shots each per volley, all four shots appear to come out of one of the barrels. This trait is shared with the Multi Mortar, whose shells are all fired from a single barrel as opposed to all three or four barrels. Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Builder Base